Polypropylene can be utilized to make containers for holding a large number of varied materials ranging from foodstuffs to cosmetics. The diffusion of oxygen through the walls of a polypropylene container can degrade certain oxygen-sensitive materials. In order to avoid this oxygen degradation, the industry has developed complex multi-layered containers which impede oxygen diffusion. These containers basically comprise an inner polypropylene layer surrounded by a thin layer of polypropylene-polyvinyl alcohol adhesive, followed by a layer of polyvinyl alcohol, which provides resistance to oxygen diffusion, followed by a thin layer again of polypropylene-polyvinyl alcohol adhesive, and finally a polypropylene outer layer. The polyvinyl alcohol layer which provides resistance to oxygen diffusion, is however water sensitive, and for that reason must be surrounded by water impervious layers such as as the inner and outer polypropylene layers. In the manufacture of these multi-layered bottles, a certain amount of waste material is generated. In order to make the process more economical, the industry has taken to incorporating an additional layer prepared from waste polypropylene, which layer contains polypropylene, polyvinyl alcohol and polypropylene-polyvinyl alcohol adhesive, between the outer polypropylene layer and the outer adhesive layer or between the inner polypropylene layer and the inner adhesive layer. Basically, the apparatus utilized to prepare these containers consists of four extruders which extrude a tube having 6 layers in the wall. One extruder co-extrudes the polyvinyl alcohol; a second extruder co-extrudes the inner and outer adhesive layer surrounding the polyvinyl alcohol; a third extruder extrudes the reprocessed waste polypropylene/polyvinyl alcohol/adhesive; and a fourth extruder co-extrudes the inner and outer polypropylene layers. The extruded tube is sent to a blow molding unit which cuts off a section of the tube, seals one end, and blows the tube to the final shape of the container desired. It has been found that when the polypropylene utilized to prepared these containers is prepared from a high activity polymerization catalyst and the waste scrap from the tube manufacture is subsequently extruded, brown gels are formed. These gels adhere to the screw of the extruder, adversely affecting the performance of the extruder. Further, the gel particles subsequently break off, causing rejected products which discourages the use of the reprocessed waste material for preparing containers. The instant invention provides for a process to minimize or substantially eliminate this gel formation.